


Never Ever

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: All that you are is all I'll ever need [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, But cute resolution, Fluffy, Gay, Going to college, M/M, OR IS THERE, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: "S-So we gotta break up."Tweek hung up.Craig fumbled a little, almost dropping his phone. He tried calling back, but Tweek wouldn't answer."What the fuck?"





	Never Ever

"S-So we gotta break up."

Tweek hung up.

Craig fumbled a little, almost dropping his phone. He tried calling back, but Tweek wouldn't answer.

"What the fuck?"

**************************************

The next few days, Tweek ignored Craig's calls, texts, dms, tweets, Facebook tags, snaps, and Craig didn't want to resort to this but he decided he'd just go to Tweek's house.

Tweek's mom had hated Craig since he was thirteen. Maybe she'd gotten softer in the past four and half years, but maybe she held grudges. He wasn't sure, but from what Tweek would tell him about her, she didn't seem like the nice type.

Also, Tweek hadn't been seen by anybody around town, and Craig was getting increasingly worried about his boyfriend... ex-boyfriend...?

He wasn't exactly sure on where he stood on that either.

"Craig?"

His mother must've heard him shuffle on his jacket.

"Yeah mom?"

"Where're you going?"

"Out!"

Craig opened the front door, huffing at the cold breeze that greeted him before stepping outside.

He pulled his hat from his jacket pocket, and pulled it over his head, sufficiently keeping his ears from the cold.

Trodding through the snow, Craig made his way to Tweek's house. He even marched up to the door, before thinking twice. Maybe Tweek would be extra mad if he came through the front door...

So he knocked. Fuck that guy.

Craig waited for a few minutes before Tweek's mother opened the door.

"Tucker?"

"Y'ello."

She frowned.

"Ma'am, is Tweek home?"

"No."

"Then where is he? I need to ask him about a homework assignment we got yesterday."

"He didn't get the assignment, he's been in here all... week."

Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Can I see Tweek? Please ma'am?"

She sighed, and Craig made sure to give her his big brown puppy eyes.

She stepped aside, and Craig went in. "Thanks."

He kicked the snow off of his boots, leaving them by the door before rushing upstairs.

Craig took off his hat and cleared his throat, making a quick trip to the bathroom to fix his hair before knocking on the door to Tweek's bedroom.

"M-Mom?"

"Nah," said Craig, before pushing open the door. Well, trying to push it open, "... you locked your door even?"

Tweek was silent.

"Did you just nod?"

"Yeah."

"Well, open the door."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I d-don't wanna!"

"Well fuck you, open up."

"No!"

Craig huffed. "If you don't let me in, I'll be very sad."

This garnered no response.

"I'll cry."

He heard Tweek whine from behind the door.

Craig didn't want to do this, but he needed to talk to his boyfriend, face to face.

"You're being a really shit boyfriend."

Craig put the palm of his hand on the door. "Open up."

There was a pause, before Tweek unlocked his door.

Craig looked at the other boy, and noted that he was wearing a sweater he'd gotten him, and pyjama pants he'd gotten him, and comfortable fluffy socks he'd gotten him, and... and Craig realised how much cash he'd spent on his boyfriend.

"There you are, dude. What the hell is going on?"

"N-Nothing!"

Tweek held his arm, taking a step back towards his bed. "Nothin'."

Craig huffed. "I know it's not nothing."

"Talk to me."

Tweek chewed on his lip. "I-I don't want to. We're over, o-okay Craig just, just go away."

"Did I do something?"

Craig knew he needed to force the truth out of the boy.

"Was I being a shitty boyfriend?"

Tweek whined. "No, no y-you're amazing.."

"Baby, I care about you, please just-just open up..."

The blonde boy sighed, and sat on the floor. "Okay, c-c'mere."

Craig sat opposite him, examining him. Tweek was shaking, almost trembling.

"M'here."

"Y-You're going to college next year."

"Yeah?"

"You're h-heading ou-outta town."

"Yeah?"

"So we can't be together anymore."

Craig paused, before squinting. "Huh?"

"I-I won't he able to see you, we won't be able to be together..."

"We can long dista-"

"No!"

Tweek whimpered. "I-If we're gonna be together it has to be together-together."

Craig looked like he was going to get pissed off, but he just nodded. "Okay, tell me more."

"I'm not gonna go to college. And I can't get a driving license, they won't let me b-because of the anxiety and, and jitters and sh-shaking I get."

The black haired boy observed him. Tweek's lip was trembling, and it stopped when Craig put his hand on his.

"S-So basically, I'm gonna be stuck here forever with my-my mom, and you're gonna live your life in college, and I'll be working at the coffee shop and-"

"Move in with me, for God's sake."

Tweek looked up, eyes going round. "Wh-"

"Just move in with me. Live with me, sleep in my bed, have dinner with me, kiss me when I get home, hug me when I feel shit."

"Cuddle me on the couch when I'm sick."

Tweek huffed. "I-I couldn't-"

"Why not? We're almost eighteen, and we're in love. Nothing should be able to stop us."

"We..."

Craig leaned in and kissed him, quickly.

"Move in with me. I'll get a place near my college, you get a job, we'll pay for rent."

"In love?"

"That's what I said, right?"

A smile grew on Tweek's face. "Yeah. I'm sorry Craig."

Craig shook his head. "It's fine! Plus, I'll drive us wherever we need to go. I'd be nothing without you, asshole, did you really think I'd leave you behind?"

Tweek kissed him, holding the other boy's neck and blushing brightly.

Craig grinned, and murmured, "I'll never leave you behind."

"Never ever?"

"Never ever."


End file.
